Reasons To Go To The Labrynth
by FlowerPowerEternity
Summary: The cleaners, the bog of eternal stench, child stealing Goblins... The labyrinth doesn't seem like a charming place does it? Think again. Join Allison on the adventure of a lifetime to find her baby sister, while avoiding the Goblin King's traps.


**This story was inspired by Elleth of Hidden Lore's fanficton "Reasons why NOT to join the Fellowship of the ring" - which is sooooo funny, for those who have not read it. I highly recommend it. The only difference is that It's - of course - reasons to go to the labyrinth and It's also a bit more narrative, I hope u guys enjoy it.**

 **I don't own any of the characters from the labyrinth, except for Allison, Harper and any other OCs**

* * *

 **Reason 1: I want my baby sister back**

My baby sister, Harper, is a pain is the ass!

I mean, I loved her the moment my parents first told me they were expecting another child, I loved her during my Mom's pregnancy, despite how emotional she was. And I especially loved her when I first held her in my arms.

But soooooooooo much has gone downhill since then.

I haven't had a decent night sleep since she was born, I'm telling you that kid has a good pair of lungs on her. I swear to god she just never shuts up. I NEED MY SLEEP GOD DAMMIT!

She also has some serious abandonment issues. If you walk out of the room for one minute she will bawl her eyes out until you rush back to the room to cuddle her till she calm down. Whenever my parents are away and I need the loo I either have to wait until they come back, risk it, or wait till she falls asleep. But most the time I end up making a Bee line to the bathroom. And don't get me started on her eating problems.

Whenever you give her something she doesn't like she either throws it back at you or pukes on you, Don't get me wrong it's very funny when it happens to my parents, It kills me every time. But to me… not so much.

And yet a year later and things still haven't changed. She's the same spoiled child with banshee lungs. But I'd never realised how much I really cared about her till she was taken away from me.

By Goblins!

It all started when I was reading a book I bought from a second hand shop.

It was called "The Labyrinth".

The little old lady who sold it to me – Sarah, I think her name was – tried to warn me about the book, saying "OH, it's not your typical fairy tale honey" or "Be careful what you wish for" and she also said something else which I thought was particularly strange, "Never underestimate the Goblin King". She said it so cheerily as I was leaving the shop… I couldn't get away from that place fast enough.

In the end I dismissed her warnings as the ramblings of an old woman, but they still bothered me nonetheless. I rushed home as quickly as I could once I remembered that I promised my parents I would babysit Harper again. I was really upset.

It was the last thing I wanted to do on a Saturday night. Not to mention, they go out pretty much every weekend, AND I DO MEAN **EVERY** WEEKEND. It upsets me when they make plans to go out. I can't help but feel that they never take my feelings into account. It down right pisses me off. Soooo much that I trudged up the stairs to my room and slammed the door behind me, yelling at them as I went.

I always did have a flair for the dramatic.

They left a couple of minutes after my little episode, after they fed Harper and laid her down for the night. I was still angry at my parents so I decided to read my new book to take my mind off it.

It was a short novel, but I enjoyed reading it.

It was a story about a girl who was forced to take care of her spoiled stepbrother. And when the girl could no longer stand being a slave to him, she called on the goblin king to take the child away from her. Regretting her decision, she begged the Goblin King to give him back to her. So he gave her Thirteen hours to get to the centre of the labyrinth or else her brother will be turned into a Goblin for good.

By the end of the novel she solved the labyrinth, defeated the Goblin King and saved her little brother.

I loved the story sooo much that I was pacing around my room, reciting the lines which the girl used to defeat the goblin king:

"Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin city, to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great…"

But before I could recite the final line – "… You have no power over me" – my sister started crying. I was reminded of my anger from earlier that evening.

Fuming I stormed into my parents' bedroom and started yelling at her for interrupting me. It was then I said the words which I would later regret:

"I wish the goblin king would take you away, right now"

I was leaving the room when my sister's cries were cut short.

Confused, I rushed back into the room to find Harper's cradle empty.

Panicking, I searched my parent's room. Opening the wardrobe, looking under the bed, going through my mom's drawers – cringing when I found he birth control pills – but I still couldn't find her. Slowly I started to realise what I'd done:

I had wished her away.

I couldn't control the tears and sobs that followed.

Sure she was a pain in the ass and she cried like a banshee. But she was my banshee.

It was then I saw an owl rattling against my parents' bedroom window. It took me a second to realise that it was the goblin king. Filled with determination to save my sister I opened the window to let him in.

No matter what happens, I will get her back.


End file.
